An Extraordinary Merry Christmas
by klcm
Summary: Morgan finds that there's a copycat around when it comes to giving Garcia a perfect Christmas...and it only keeps getting worse...
1. Present Spying

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own a thing, but if I did there'd be a lot of loving between cases – just sayin' ;)**_

**A/N: **_So I wanted to get this posted before Christmas day which is shockingly three days away! How scary is that? So this is my MG Christmas story... no idea what my muse was going for, but I don't question it! Lol _

_Hope you all enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Are you sure she'll like that?" Reid questioned as Derek picked up a massive purple flower hairclip, the fourth of its type. "I mean, Penelope's idea of fashion has been changing and if its continues with this sort of coherency then soon they won't be a part of her wardrobe attire."

"Pretty boy," Derek started and turned to face Reid, "Hush up."

"I'm just stating that-" Reid began to spout his latest observation of the team's tech.

Derek smirked, "Do you really think I'd buy something I know Penelope wouldn't wear?"

"Well," Reid started, "I guess not, but she might change her mind."

"If she does, she does, but I have a strong feeling she won't." Derek told Reid confidently, "I know my girl the best and if she proves me wrong then I need to buck up my ideas and find out what _I'm_ doing wrong."

"Hmm... Don't you worry Kevin will get her identical presents?" Reid asked, calculating that the probability was quite high for well matched presents.

Shrugging, Derek continued to look up and down the counters, "He can do, but there are two presents that he will never be able to get her.

"What are those?" Reid asked intrigued as he followed, still trying to decide what to get Emily for her Christmas presents.

"That, my friend, will remain top secret until the big day itself." Derek told him

Reid frowned at that, wondering what it was that Derek had managed to get that had to remain so tightly sealed secrets. "Why are you doing all this exactly? You're never this involved with present buying."

"Penelope always told me that she wished somebody would just shock her with Christmas," Derek told Reid and looked at him sombrely. "She's not had a properly made Christmas since before her parents died and I wanted to make this year different. Kevin hasn't done anything to make her really appreciate the time of year so I thought if he wasn't going to do, I was going to make sure she knew that I understood her and I took notice of everything she's done and wanted and I'm slowly making them a reality."

"Why not just tell her how you feel?" Reid mentioned as Derek finished his summation. "Subliminal messages aren't always receptive to everyone."

Derek gave Reid a perplexed look as he said that, "This is not subliminal messages, Spencer. Plus if it were, I'm not going to break her heart to satisfy mine, Kid. Even you should know it doesn't work like that."

"I know it doesn't, but I'm guessing you're going to leave all of these and fly off to Chicago leaving Penelope with the imminent fall out of what getting her these types of presents could lead to."

"Look, Reid, it's like this – I am sticking here this year, Pen isn't going to the Lynch's so I am hijacking my Baby Girl's day and making it one for her to remember. She'll have a moan about Kevin not inviting her, but I will give her a normal day like the two of us have had on previous occasions."

He took in Reid's stare and smirked

"Nothing can go wrong," Derek said and even he knew he could have just potential have cursed himself.

Shrugging the negativity off, he had too good a feeling about this.

Penelope would know full well what she meant to him and she was going to have an amazing day.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Kevin had been walking up and down the shop windows of the shopping mall and was finally giving up all hope of finding anything for his girlfriend. He sighed, he had never struggled to buy her a gift, but he guessed that the lack of her existence in his life made it hard to see how her likes and dislikes had changed.

Only the other day, whilst at dinner, she had told him that she no longer did her acting. When he had asked why she had told him she didn't enjoy it the same and then proceeded to claim she had no time. Last he had seen she had made time regardless and loved to learn new plots and lines.

Now, as a result, he wanted to get her something that proved he was in love with her and understood her even through the absence. He wasn't ready to pop the question and slip a nice big ring onto her finger so he refused to go looking for a ring, but he wanted something to prove the extent of his love.

However, after shopping for too long he had seemingly given up. Maybe this was the beginning of the end. He was feeling neglected by her, unloved even and he rarely saw her. Maybe the omens had always been there and he had just been ignorant.

Then he saw his golden ticket to opening her eyes.

_Derek Morgan._

He saw that Derek was looking in a gadget shop and knew, full well, he was in there looking for Penelope. He noticed his particular interest in an iPod, and Kevin remembered that Penelope's was too small for her vast quantity of music. He then noticed Derek picking out a purple one and he smirked as a plan slotted together.

All he had to do was copy Derek and make sure Penelope opened his presents before Derek's. That way she would be so overcome with emotion that Kevin had been so thoughtful and loving that Derek's would be pushed aside for some proper love making.

Shaking his head and keeping his eye on the present, he watched the two agents and as they left, he went into the shop and bought exactly the same present.

Satisfied, he followed them to the next shop.

Penelope was going to have a great Christmas after all.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. A New Turn

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own a thing, but if I did there'd be a lot of loving between cases – just sayin' ;)**_

**A/N: **_RIGHT okays so much BIGGEST apologises for the lack of updates with this! Life has been manic and the muse just has been lacking with this! I'm hoping to keep the updates a big more regular than before! _

_I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas and are gearing up for an amazing New Years and I hope you enjoy this and what's to come =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek like he had been sucker punched.

He literally had to stand for a second and try to collect his bearings as they lay so evidently around him. He had to try and cover up his shock and be cool with what he had just witnessed, but it was as he continued to watch the scene in front of him that he just continued to feel the blows become more intensified.

And what made it worse - Kevin Lynch had delivered each and every one of the shocking blows.

"Kevin," Penelope said almost breathless as she stood with four early Christmas presents that had blown her away. She didn't know he knew her this well. She had dropped the hints at Derek to see if he still cared enough to listen, but it seemed to be Kevin that had noticed the most.

"You don't need to say anything," Kevin shunned her fast approaching thank you. "Just know I love you and I'll see you after Christmas for a real thank you."

The disappointment filtered then. There it was again. Kevin was going home to his family and leaving her behind to celebrate on her own – _great_. It'd be yet another Christmas, spent alone; dreaming of what a big family day would feel like. She could already feel the dread building in her at what this day would bring about and she wanted nothing more to skip ahead to the New Year and forget about another year passing without her parents being here and her brothers living a separate life.

"Do you have to go now?" She asked him, almost trying to grapple at her last chance to keep him there this holiday. She would never guilt trip one of the team to stay with her, but Kevin was her boyfriend. He should want to spend Christmas with her and her alone or, knowing her predicament, include her in the Lynch family festivities.

Instead she got engulfed in a hug and received a mumbled apology.

Reid stood equally shocked, he turned to Derek with a perplexed look on his face, "He-They-"

"Not worth it, Kid," Derek said stopping Reid from speaking up. He felt a twist of his heart and felt slightly embarrassed to know he had been outdone by Kevin Lynch. He hated knowing that this dweeb had cheated him unwittingly. "I'm going to head home."

"Don't you think you should tell her?" Reid queried, pretty sure this wasn't a situation that should be left and forgotten.

Derek shook his head, "Like I said – not worth it. She has been shocked like she wanted. Not a lot else I can do now."

"What about the fact that you're not going away for Christmas and he is?" Reid continued to push.

"I'll find something to do," Derek told Reid and then gave him a pat on the back, "See you later, Kid. Have a great Christmas." Derek didn't even bother to say anything to Penelope. He was feeling a little disappointed and he wanted to go and hit the gym, or his latest renovation project, anything that would take his mind away from watching Penelope open replicas of _his_ presents.

"Derek," Penelope called out concerned. Watching him look at her she furrowed her brow, "Where are you going? I thought we had plans?"

"I don't feel great, Baby. I'm gonna have to rain check. I'll see you when we're back next week. If I don't speak to you before then, have an amazing Christmas and enjoy the time off." Derek told her, giving her a reason not to speak to him all weekend.

Penelope watched him leave entirely and felt her happiness lapse from her body. She now felt that this time of year was set to be the worst. Watching Derek leave without so much as a present like he had teased her about and a rain check on their little get together she felt entirely disappointed.

She had the material things she wanted most, but she had gotten them off of the wrong person. She had hoped that this Christmas would be proof that hers and Derek's relationship was well and truly back on track. Unfortunately she had put her hopes to high and allowed herself to be disappointed.

Penelope went back to her office and knew that Kevin was just buying her affection and as much as she made him believe it was, it wasn't working for her right at that moment. Her love couldn't be bought, she wanted more than material gives. She wanted to feel needed and loved and she wanted it done without a birthday or Christmas or any other holiday that would require attention. She wanted it done just because the man she was in relationship with just loved her enough to make the effort.

Reid, having watched Penelope slink off, followed. He might have allowed Derek to leave thinking all was lost, but it wasn't beyond him to do a bit of meddling and then ignore the fallout. Right now, called for that type of action. "Hey Garcia," Reid called from the doorway.

"Hey Genius of mine, what brings you here?" Penelope asked Reid as she covered up her true emotions and smiled at him warmly.

"I was just thinking you and Morgan could do Christmas together. Otherwise, you'll both be lonely," Reid quipped, "Be a bit pointless."

"He's not going to Chicago like usual?" Penelope asked confused. "I mean he's had the last week off. I didn't understand him being here today, but before I could ask or even speak to him, Kevin turned up."

"He went away for two days, but I think his Christmas present to you would prove better than my idle words. Plus it is still two days until Christmas, he, like all of us, might be getting a late flight," Reid said to her, watching her face for the reaction he wanted. However, all he saw was utter sadness as it washed into her features. "We're all heading home so maybe you should to."

Penelope looked up at Reid, "Right. Yeah, I should," Penelope said. _So my lonely holiday can start again_ – she thought. "Have fun, Sweetie Pie. I hope you have a lovely time with your mom and dad and come back happy and healthy." She got up and plagued a smile on her face and hugged him. "I'll follow you down and say bye to everyone and then I'll go home."

"Sounds good," Reid said as he waited on her as she turned her computers off and packed her bags up for the last time for four days.

When they finally walked down it was in complete silence – complete awkward silence – and she bid her farewell and Merry Christmas and then left.

Penelope went home after she had wished everyone a goodbye.

She was hoping for an extraordinarily Merry Christmas.

That was passed happening for the year.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	3. Needing The Truth

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own a thing, but if I did there'd be a lot of loving between cases – just sayin' ;)**_

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay again! Thank you for the reviews and favourites of this, I hope you like what's to come! I had wanted this posted before the New Year, but alas, didn't happen! So here it is! _

_I hope everyone had an amazing New Year and enjoyed every moment of it =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Punishing himself for his pathetic excuse earlier, Derek worked out harder and harder as each new minute passed by.

Ever since he had stepped into his house, he had felt a very intense burning need to get this out of his system and he knew the only way he would manage that was to push his body to the extreme and work out with the punching bag, or work too long on the running machine until his body screamed with pain and his muscles began to cramp with over exertion. He needed to feel a more physical pain to take away the one that was gripping his heart so tightly and fiercely.

He pushed himself to the limit and then as he felt himself tipple over the edge he stopped and forgot for a moment the original reason as to why he started this evil workout scheme. It was as he got more oxygen into his system and his body recovered he remembered the sole reason he was in this state and clarity seemed to filter in more than ever.

He had known for years – or what felt like forever – that he was well and truly, head over heels in love with Penelope and he hadn't wanted it any other way other than for her to be his girl. He wanted the girl that he belonged with and he knew beyond any other belief that he belonged with a girl like Penelope. A woman that knew him, loved him, cared for him, supported him.

Penelope was that woman and he could dream all day about dating her, making love to her and then, later down the line, marrying her.

However there was one obstacle that always trumped his attempts – Kevin fucking Lynch. The bane of Derek's life, the one icy dagger to his heart and he knew that after that stunt he pulled today Kevin was the holder of the Penelope's heart. A sad truth in itself.

Of course, Derek knew he could tell Penelope the whole truth, but he also knew that if he did it at this time of year, Penelope would feel completely hurt and destroyed and the last thing he wanted for her was that.

That being said of course did not take away his own pain and as he gave up on the workout and headed towards a window for a cool down, he knew he deserved the right to be heard and he was going to make it happen.

Looking out at the new silence in the street, Derek remembered one present he had left in Penelope's possession not long ago. It was the only one that Kevin would never be able to copy. He felt a glimmer of hope raise in him and as he remembered that one, he remembered another present he had put together after disappearing for a couple of days at the beginning of the week.

He could have thought himself completely bat shit crazy, but he deserved this chance and he had the right ammunition. He owed it to himself as much as Penelope to stand his ground and make her realise that he was the one that bought those presents. Even without proof, he knew she was going to know Kevin's deceit over them and know full well that he was the man for her.

Plus he had one remaining present to give that would make the others seem so insignificant.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope practically ran to get her phone as she dried her hands from washing up the mess Kevin had left her apartment in. She didn't check the caller ID, just answered quickly.

"Oracle speaking," She chirped as cheerfully as she could muster. She didn't want to be pressured into speaking her feelings out and she knew if she put on a front it didn't care how downtrodden her expression was.

"Hey Garcia," Reid said in response to her.

Penelope felt her features scrunch, "Aren't you supposed to be on a plane by now, Sweet Cheeks?"

"Yeah," He said nonchalantly. "Delayed flight so I thought I'd ring you. I have something to tell you that, erm, might cause some concern."

"Are you okay?" Penelope immediately panicked taking note of Reid's wording and tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Reid announced in his normal blasé tone. "This matter involves you and Derek actually. Or well you, Derek _and_ Kevin." He spoke and took her silence as the need to carry on. "I just thought you should know that Derek got you those presents that Kevin got you," Reid told her truthfully down the phone. "I don't quite understand how Kevin got a hold of knowing what he bought, but I was with Derek when he bought each of them and he wasn't copying anyone."

"I'm confused," Penelope said, "Why would he do that? Kevin has no need to lie to me like that."

"I don't know, Penelope, but I'm not doing this to meddle as such, but I just think you deserve the truth." Reid felt the awkward silence settling in too much and felt grateful when his flight was read out. "Erm, my flight's just been bumped so I'm being called. I'll speak to you later, Penelope. Merry Christmas," Reid said and quickly closed the call off in haste.

Holding the phone to her ear still, Penelope sat shocked, anger already building. There was only one thing for it, and if she couldn't have Kevin, she was going to ring him and demand the truth. She could not let this go any further and then she was going to make this right Derek and do the one scariest thing in her life – she was going to tell him she was in loved him.

Dialling her boyfriend's number she could tell immediately that he was still driving as his voice came from almost afar. "Hey Penny, what can you ringing for? I thought I said I'd ring you?" Kevin asked her seriously.

"I'm going to ask you this once and I want the God's honest truth or I will be wreaking havoc so hard you'd wish I just blew up your computers in one go." Penelope snapped out down the phone, she was pacing and she was becoming a hot mess – and not in a good way. "What the hell came into your mind that you stupidly had to copy Derek's presents he bought for me?" Penelope asked her boyfriend heated. "What even possessed you to do such a dishonest thing like that and think you wouldn't get caught out?"

The answer was almost instant and readied. "I did it because I wanted to prove I loved you more, Penny," Kevin's voice came over the line defensively. "I know he knows you and I thought it wouldn't hurt. I did it for you and you were so pleased with them all, I didn't want to break the truth to you."

Silence beckoned.

"Talk to me here, Penny. Don't leave me hanging," Kevin tried to get her to speak up. "I know it was dishonest, but really I did try, hence why there are other presents, but I wanted to look good and surpass Derek Morgan."

Shaking her head in disappointment, Penelope pinched the bridge of her nose, "Enough," She cut him off. "Goodbye Kevin, live a good life – _without me_." She then hung up and felt her heart sitting heavily in her heart, seeming to be barely beating.

Her reaction had been instant, but it felt more than a little bit final.

Now Penelope sat and felt tricked and this Christmas took an even worse route to being the most hellish of them all since her parents' passing on.

Penelope looked at the presents that sat on her coffee table and under her medium sized tree. She had a look at them and as assumed they were from Kevin – or well the majority of presents she had were and so she assumed the pile was all from him as well. Guilt riddled presents she supposed and she threw them back down. Except one spilt out of the box and a bracelet fell out onto the table top.

She looked in awe, as she went to put it on, at the different charms hanging from it, but before she could reach for the last few there was a knock at the door.

She quickly did the clasp and headed to the door unassumingly.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	4. Unanswered Questions

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own a thing, but if I did there'd be a lot of loving between cases – just sayin' ;)**_

**A/N: **_Quicker update than I have mustered before! You're all expecting the happily ever afters to begin now, but when have I ever made it easy? ;) Read, enjoy and I promise you the happiness is closing in on us, just with a bump or two on the way... _

_Thanks as always for the reviews, the response to this is phenomenal and means a lot! =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Feeling like the heavens above were playing around with fate, Penelope smiled as she saw Derek standing at her door looking delicious as ever.

Now as she was faced with him, she felt like there was purpose to Kevin's lunatic attempt at a show of affection. Not only that, but she felt like this moment depended on every breath and that if she didn't take the moment right there in her grasp she might as well never get the opportunity to take it again.

She had so many questions to ask him all of a sudden – questions she hadn't thought to ask as she had lived most of the December month in a daze of memories and dread. Now, however, after gaining clarity and losing baggage, she wanted to ask them and find out more.

Her best friend had booked the week before Christmas off, but had only disappeared for the first four days, since getting back he had been in work. Even as the case closed down the day before Christmas Eve he was there. She would have thought he would have flown to Chicago whilst the weather remained marginally okay.

Now, however, there was a blizzard setting in and he was on her doorstep.

"You shouldn't have driven," Penelope said delicately, voicing her concerns to him through her tone.

Derek smiled as he remained in the doorway. "I had to see you," He replied and smiled gently at her.

"You best come in," She told him and put her hand up to hold the door, the bracelet catching the light as it slipped down her arm a little.

"Oh you got it," Derek point out to the bracelet on her wrist, remaining in the doorway.

Penelope's face lit up as she thought of her words, she needed to play this right and tell him that she knew about all the presents, but she wanted to tease him. She wanted this to be normal like it always was between because, if she had to admit it, this was awkward. "I guessed it was from Kevin, because-"

"You thought he got _that_ for you?" Derek cut in, his tone already becoming abrupt and fierce.

"Well yeah I mean they were with his other presents," Penelope defended and again Derek stopped her from explaining fully.

Derek's look hardened then, "I'm done. So, so, so done. You can have this and I'll ring you when I'm ready to talk to you. I can't believe you'd even think he'd get you something that actually had sentimental value. Hell, even get you anything worth anything. God, I really am so done with this now. Merry _fucking_ Christmas, Garcia." Were the only words that Derek finally spoke to her before turning his back to her after he thrust a new present into her hands.

Penelope's eyes burned as she watched Derek walk away from her. She had watched Kevin pack up his things and leave to go to his parents, but this - watching Derek - this literally killed her. This was a casual goodbye; she had ruined what had obviously became a fragile situation. The pain that ripped through her as he got further and further away from her felt unbearable and for once she felt like she couldn't breathe, but it didn't stop her from following him.

How had she been this blind? How had she ignored the blatant fact that what she had felt all along might actually be reflected in her best friend?

Now she had to admit that as the minutes ticked closer and closer to Christmas Eve starting this was by far her worst year.

It was as she heard him start up the engine that she slipped down the door frame of the apartment block door and just stared at the bracelet in her hands. As she began to feel the sobs climbing in her throat she took the bracelet of and held the piece of perfect gold to her chest tightly willing this moment to not even be true.

It had taken everything for Derek to get here, and as he seemed to see the end of the tunnel he seemed to be fifty steps back. He had never been a man to be discouraged, but when the moment rested on what his heart really wanted he could not stop himself from readying to bolt. He needed to lick his wounds and deal with this how he could. He knew that day was coming, but at that moment the naivety of Penelope's behaviour and reactions scared him off and made his insecurities and barriers treble.

Penelope picked herself up off of the floor and headed back up to her apartment hastily. Everything had happened to fast and she had gotten caught too heavily by Derek's sudden angry outburst. So much so she had seemingly lost her voice in order to command the situation.

She had known the bracelet was from him the moment she had allowed the realisation to sink in. The first charm she had picked up was that of a strawberry twizzler – hers and Derek's favourite movie snap. Next to that on one side was a gun and on the other was a date - The exact date that they had met.

She had for a moment assumed the present belong to Kevin, but she didn't once she held the actual contents of the box in her hands. She was going to be playful, have a joke, but Derek had cut her off and his hurt had shone through.

The making up of their relationship needed more than a simple apology.

Looking at the presents strewn on her coffee table under their makeshift tinsel tree, she picked up one she knew was from Kevin and threw it before she went to grab another. The label caught her eye and stilled her aggression turning it to ice immediately.

_Baby Girl, anything is possible._

She ripped at the paper quickly and opened it. The moment the paper was off she fell to the couch stunned. There in her hands was a scrapbook in purple, Derek's handwriting across the front. She ran her hand over the painted, almost tormented pattern on the front and saw fresh paper poking out of the top. Pulling them out she set the book on her lap and read.

_Penelope, you deserve all of your family around. When I went away, I didn't go to my family, I went to yours. You should never feel guilty for being a teenager when the worst happened. Everything happens for a reason – or so I'm told._

_Baby Girl, I am grateful for you every day. I love you and I always will. No bad day can come between us._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Derek x_

She moved that piece of paper to the back of the pile and saw penmanship that she recognised immediately. Her brother Caleb's writing was scrawled across the piece of paper as she read the double sided letter she picked out key points and felt herself breaking even more.

_I know we were angry and we blamed you. You disappeared. Now I want my sister back. I miss you. I love you. I'm sorry for ever blaming you. Love Caleb._

She quickly skipped onto the next page and the next before hitting the final page. All of her brothers had written her letters and even though they were mostly full of memories they all shared and expressed such love and need to see her that she began to feel overwhelmed.

Then the book began to splay into a scrapbook set up. The first photo was of her and her parents and from there it was a spiral of memories. She couldn't withhold the bouts of laughter, the tears, the fears as she turned the pages and was reminded of a past life that felt like a million years ago.

Derek had given her this and she would be eternally grateful for this.

The penultimate page that was filled so far was of Derek with her brothers and she felt her breath hitch entirely in her throat. Her fingers traced the man that had brought her two worlds together and then they ran the course of the last two words - _They're waiting._

Turning the last page apprehensively she looked at Derek's writing and smiled sadly.

_Kevin might want to leave you, but going away at Christmas and leaving you behind is the hardest thing for me to do each year. So this year I am spending it with you, Baby Girl. _

_Our first Christmas together._

_This is going to be our best Christmas._

_Here's to an extraordinary Merry Christmas, Baby Girl._

_Derek x_

It hit her hard at what Derek had done with his week off. Derek had given up his Christmas break to be here with her and she hadn't even noted that he had. He chose to help her family than spend it with his own.

All the signs were there and she had ignored it.

First she had thrown herself into thinking that he boyfriend – ex-boyfriend – actually had a head that ran his heart from time to time and then she had thought that using her usual playful charm would work to make Derek realise that she knew the truth. Now, however, she had realised that childish ways were the last thing that were needed. For once, she needed to be solely responsible and serious and she hadn't been and as a result she had lost out and was left feeling like this.

There was only one more thing she could do with this moment and that was go to him.

She didn't care about the roads, about the weather, about anything. All she knew was that she couldn't sit around and let Christmas Day hit without making this right.

She still had time to make this the most extraordinary Christmas yet.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	5. Bleeding Out

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own a thing, but if I did there'd be a lot of loving between cases – just sayin' ;)**_

**A/N: **_Long chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy as much as you have been =)_

_(I've got a headache so no major read through was done for this – Still I hope you enjoy!)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

This was not how the plan was supposed to go Penelope thought as she shakily began to dial Derek's number.

As she looked down at the phone in her shaking hands she noticed the dripping blood and then realised that it was her head that was bleeding. Quickly putting her hand to her head she felt the warmth and inwardly cringed. This wasn't going right at all.

Finally pushing to the dial the number she sat and waited and felt the most amount of trepidation filtered her system. She heard the rings and as expected the phone went straight to answer phone. She tried several times to which no answer prevailed and so she tried his home phone. Getting the same response she allowed herself to leave a message knowing that if he hadn't disconnected the phone he would hear this message.

Taking a steadying breath she listened for the beep and closed her eyes to help steady her nerves. _Beep!_ – her eyes flung open as reality hit her in its icy cold way.

"I know you're mad with Derek and I would be too if the tables were turned. I wouldn't even be making this call if I didn't think it was a good idea to drive to you and now," She looked at Esther and felt her nerves finally implode and leave her weak and exposed. "I really need you. I have no one else I can call to help me because there isn't anyone else." Penelope sighed feeling like the world's biggest lost cause all of a sudden. "Who am I kidding? You're pissed at me; I'm the last person you would want to se-"

"What's happened?" Derek's voice cut in her rambling speech. It wasn't entirely friendly, but then again hearing his voice was better than not hearing it at all. "What do you need me for?"

Penelope couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face as she felt like she was making some form of leeway with this already. Maybe fate and destiny weren't here to royally screw with her. "I crashed my car," She mumbled to him sheepishly. "I just lost control and I didn't know what to do apart from call you."

"Tell me where you are and I'll come and take you home," Derek told her, not asking if she was unscathed or if she wanted she could go back to his until she was ready to go home.

Handing over her exact location, Penelope sat on the nearest wall as she started to see double and she put her hand back to her forehead trying to apply the right pressure to just hold on until she could get near a mirror and fix the mess she knew she was in.

As she relished this moment, even with what had just happened, she couldn't stop the peace and tranquillity of this winter evening take a hold of her. As the snow fell around her and there was rarely any noise to be heard her mind was able to allow her thoughts to take over and eclipse the raging headache that was biting away ready to hit full throttle.

Then the one thing that weakened her solely hit her.

Maybe this was the pinnacle turning point for her and Derek. The one thing that made it clear that best friends really weren't destined to be soul mates forever.

She sighed and allowed all thoughts to cease and waited on Derek.

"Penelope," Derek said the moment he pulled up and saw the crashed car. He then saw Penelope sitting on the wall near the car and he had never seen her look more despondent at all in his life. Then when he saw her look up, he saw the blood running down her face and could see her trembling lip. As he got closer he wasn't sure if it was the coldness that was making her teeth chatter or the tears that were sitting in her eyes ready to pour. "Are you okay?"

She nodded somewhat lost, "I just lost control." She then looked at her car and the tears began. "Some Christmas this is turning out to be."

"C'mon," Derek said as he put his hand to her, "Let's get you back to mine, we'll deal with your car when this weather calms. I think we need to get your head sorted more than anything."

Penelope took his hand, thankful when she stood and lost her footing as her head began to spin a little faster. Quickly she felt him loop his arm around her back and support her fully and she realised yet again why he was her hero.

"Hang on," Penelope halted them both as he started to take her towards his car. "I need to get my stuff off of the front seat."

"Let me get you in the car and I'll grab them," Derek told her and did exactly as he had told her. He opened the door and grabbed her keys from the ignition and then took her bag along with the scrapbook he had made for her. Ignoring the burn he felt at the mere sight of the book, he took a deep breath and then headed back to the car.

As he slid in, he had noticed that Penelope had taken her scarf off and was using it to apply pressure to her forehead as she leaned against the window. He didn't say a word, and nor did she as he just started his own car and headed home slowly and carefully.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Sorry," Derek said as Penelope winced and hissed under his homemade first aid. He hadn't even had her home ten minutes and already he was cleaning her up and getting her warm again.

"Reid told me Kevin copied your presents," Penelope admitted as Derek continued to tend to her bleeding forehead. She looked into his eyes then, "I messed up, Derek. So bad," She ended that sentence with nothing more than a whisper. "I don't blame you for walking away. You gave me -" She paused looking down, "_Everything_ and I gave you nothing in return. I am so sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Derek deflected tonelessly. His one calm, caring tone was now diminished. "I'll sort you out and then you can go upstairs and rest a little in the spare room."

"You're not going to talk to me about this are you?" She asked him as she could feel her eyes watering slowly again.

Derek paused, looked at her and for one moment almost went to speak to her about it before thinking against it. Going for some more antiseptic he went back to tending to her head wound, "I'm going to clear this up and you can head upstairs."

"I'll take that as a no," Penelope gave up miserably. She wanted to push him, but she knew if this argument was going to happen happened then her head would scream at her as a reaction. She was nowhere near prepared to deal with a worse headache than she already had.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat in the near darkened spare room. She had allowed Derek to create the space between them because she realised that he had sacrificed so much and she had given him so little gratitude. Whilst trying to find the reasons why she needed Kevin around, she forgot about why she had Derek.

At the end of the day she had fought her heart and allowed her head to rule her.

She never wanted heart break, but she was clearly gearing up to it as her heart pinched fiercely.

Knowing her headache wasn't going to cease she grabbed a pillow and fell down against it, just remaining staring forward as she thought about the day that had rolled out. She felt utterly pathetic as she lay there alone with Derek so close, but yet so far. The culmination of everything that had happened in the last twelve hours – _God had it only be hours?_ – was finally toppling.

Feeling the tears brewing, Penelope needed to know. She needed to gain the acknowledgement of what she was to Derek and if her earlier behaviour had really ruined everything she held so tightly on to then she wanted to know sooner rather than later. Then maybe she could ready herself for the biggest changes in her life.

Picking herself up she wiped the remnants of tears away and stilled herself as she left the bedroom and headed downstairs to where the TV was playing away rather loudly. She could feel the nerves bubbling, but it did nothing to heed this moment. She wasn't going to be forced to hide away until such time as both were ready to face what was occurring between them.

She stood in the doorway and watched him as he sat with a beer in one hand, remote near his other looking like a completely male as he sat in his tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. Penelope had never seen him look as good as he did right now and it sent her rapidly beating heart to skip a few beats.

"Thought you were upstairs," He observed as he took a swig of his beer, placing the TV on mute before looking up at her.

"Why did you go to California really? You had a week, you could have gone to Chicago and seen your family, but you chose me. No one's ever done that for me." Penelope replied back at him. She was no longer in the mood to pull any punches and she had no intention to do so. "You go on about how you miss Chicago life and your mom, but yet you take a week out and go and meet my family – who I haven't had contact with since my parents died."

"It's Christmas," He shrugged at her as he picked himself up from the couch ready to walk past her into the kitchen. "Time of good will."

"Bullshit," She called his bluff without a second thought. _Good_, she thought as he stopped dead in his track. "No one does something so, so _intimate_ as good will." She told him, she wasn't holding back on the heatedness of her tone. She just wanted answers now. "Because to me there was thought beyond belief gone into that book. So much love and devotion and I know that you did it with good intention and you meant everything in it from the bottom of your heart.

"I just want you to know that in all the years that we've been friends, Derek, that is by far the most sincere thing you have ever done for me. Between the movie nights, the drinks, the midnight chats, the wind downs, past birthdays, Christmases, anything ,this is the one that I know you meant with intention.

"I don't want to talk about this ever, Penelope. I'm tired and it's been a long day, week, whatever. When I say I'm done, I really am done and you of all people should know that." Derek then walked to the kitchen forgetting about her behind him.

This was becoming a losing battle. One that she didn't want to lose in this last time.

"I made a mistake," Penelope started to say as a single tear fell, "So long ago." She whispered at him and then turned to look at him. "I made so many wrong decisions in such a short amount of time and it just went wrong. Everything went wrong and I am still paying for what I decided." She admitted to him.

There were no lies to her truths, she really felt like she kept making one mistake after another since the day she met Battle. She felt like she was paying some higher deity for what happened since then. Even now, three years on she realised that Kevin was one big mistake and because of that one decision she was potentially losing her best friend, her soul mate, her one true love.

"It's your life, you could've changed it," Derek told her in a flat tone.

"I got lost along the way," Penelope said in an admonished tone, trying to keep his attention. "I promised myself I would never let that happen again after I got arrested, but it happened and I can feel it happening again."

"Well you've got yourself a new years resolution already," Derek spoke to her almost bitterly, "Sort your life out." He then went in and threw his bottle into the sink. "Just got to bed and we'll sort out whether or not it's worth getting you home in the morning."

"Fine, but I have one last thing to tell you," Penelope started as she finally gave up. If bleeding her soul dry to him wasn't working then she was going to bleed the last secret of her heart.

"What is that exactly?" Derek said as though none of this was affecting him.

"I won't lie because yes, I do love Kevin," Penelope said and she watched Derek's face fill with pure hate and hurt – both swirling together to be one. "I just love you _more_," She finalised and as his eyes met hers she let out a sad smile. "I always have loved you more and I got lost and settled with simple and easy because I thought that was better." Penelope wiped the idle tear that fell, "I don't want simple and easy, I want what I want, what my heart wants - what I've always longed for. I want the man I truly love before I lost him entirely like I'm doing so right now. That's all I want for Christmas. I don't want a big ring, or promises, or expensive presents. I - just - want- the man – I love – to love me back."

That changed everything almost instantly.

Derek, proving her wrong, leaned forward and captured her in a heated kiss, wiping each tear away as he showed her that they were finally on the same page.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	6. Given Explainations

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own a thing, but if I did there'd be a lot of loving between cases – just sayin' ;)**_

**A/N: **_Penultimate chapter here... feels quite good to be able to give daily updates again! But then again, that's what I get for being ahead of myself at long last! lol Anywho! There'll be a little epilogue after, but for now enjoy this and thank you for the amazing reviews, the favourites and the alerts =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I really think I should take you to the hospital," Derek told Penelope as he looked at her pale face and tired glare. "Just in case."

"It's fine. My headache's nearly gone and you cleaned me up nicely, Handsome," Penelope told him, trying to ease his worries.

"Still, I should have thought logically, anything could have happened," Derek doubted as he thought of worse case scenarios. "You have a bad head injury and it was bleeding a lo-"

"I think you proved Mamma Morgan that her influence paid off," Penelope calmed him even more. "You had everything here you needed and you did _check_ me over."

"Called growing up with a mom who's a nurse," Derek told her almost bashfully. "Still..."

"Still nothing," She told him and hushed him completely. "Honestly, the headache I have is one from crying too much," She said with a small laugh. "Now," She said changing her tone, "I wanna know one thing," Penelope prompted, trying to get the conversation to move on from her and onto other matters that were playing on her mind more.

"What's that, Sweet Thing?"

She held her arm up to bring the bracelet into the light, "Care to explain?" She asked him and looked at him cautiously wondering if it was just too early to be this sentimental.

It seemed to not be as Derek smiled wistfully and eyed the bracelet up and then reached up for it.

"I wanted you to look at this and see that every aspect of our lives have always been joined," He admitted to her as he careful grasped her wrist and brought it closer to him. "It all starts here," He said as he grabbed the little digits that signified the day they met. "Then you've got the things that meant we're brought together."

Penelope giggled, "A gun and a computer." She pointed out, "Want to tell me what the little cat is next to my occupation?"

"You're my little tech kitten," Derek almost growled at her seductively.

"Then I'm Rossi's too," Penelope joked as she reminded him that Rossi had called her a tech kitten once or twice before.

"You're the team's tech kitten," He reworded himself with a self righteous smirk. "I know you love France," He continued as he twisted the little gold Eiffel tower around in his fingers. "And you always drive me crazy with that voulez coucher stuff you speak at me."

Penelope smirked then, as she relaxed back into his one armed hold as he slipped the bracelet off and held the Eiffel tower up between his index finger and thumb. "Je vous aime avec tout mon coeur, Beau," Penelope whispered into his ear and felt him react to her using the French lingo.

"I don't even know what you said, but it sounded beyond sexy," Derek told her and he watched her giggle again at that comment.

"I won't distract you more than I have, I want to know the significance to this," She asked him, her tone no way near letting off its sexual tone.

"I'm always distracted by you," He warned her and watched her smile at him a little. He then kept the image of that small smile in his mind as he picked one of the remaining charms, "The sun shows that you're my ray of sunshine, and you always give me a good morning," Derek told her as he moved on from the dumbbell.

"Except this morning," Penelope muttered as she remembered quickly what events had brought them to this point of perfection. She didn't need him to explain the dumbbell to her, she knew it was there because she always told him to give up workouts for her and he always did.

"It doesn't matter what happened this morning, P. All that matters is the here and now," He enlightened her self-assuredly and then watched as she looked at him, "And what tomorrow holds."

Penelope could feel the blush spread across her cheeks as she imagined what life with Derek Morgan would be like. She cleared her throat and moved on the conversation. "I got what the twizzler stood for," Penelope told him, "It was the first thing I noticed, it was how I knew it was from you." She sat up and looked at him, "You need to know that I never thought this was from Kevin, Derek. Okay before I opened it I did, but the moment I held it I knew. Then you were at my door and I was teasing and you just blew off the handle and you thought I thought this was from Kevin."

"Hey, hey, I know," Derek told her as he calmed her down easily. "I know that now and I just lost a little control earlier. I got you all those presents and so did Kevin. It just irritated me more than I usually let it. I'm sorry for that."

"As long as you know now that I never intended for anything to happen the way it did. If I had any idea."

"It's fine, Baby Girl and I am not just saying that for the sake of it," Derek calmed her woes.

Penelope smiled meekly and met his gaze, "As soon as Reid told the truth I rang Kevin and I finished with him the moment he admitted it." She huffed a laugh, "He told me he did it because he loved me. You don't do that if you love someone." She then looked up at him with tears lining her lashes, "This was turning into the worse month ever and the one thing that hurt the most was slowly realising that I was losing you."

"Oh, Baby, I'm sorry," Derek told her and wiped a tear away from her face. "Safe to say I'm more than a little crazy in love."

Laughing again, Penelope composed herself, "Makes for the two of us, Stud."

"Good," He whispered at her, readying to kiss her, "Then we make a good pair."

"Mmm," Was all she managed at Derek went in for the kill and kissed her hard yet passionate. "Definitely the best kisses ever, but I think you need to finish telling me the significance of the last two charms."

"Breaking a moment are we?" He teased her with smirk.

"No way," She replied instantly, "Simply savouring this moment for later."

"Mmm, good thinking, Gorgeous," He replied as her settled back and Penelope held up the last two charms. "I thought I'd put a bone on it to make you think of Clooney seeing as when you're around he's a totally different dog and the glasses – _well_, you have just as many glasses as you do you shoes."

Penelope's face illuminated with agreement, "I'd say it's complete," Penelope said satisfied and she sighed in contentment.

Derek shook his head. "There's one more that's missing," He admitted in disagreement and left her on the couch as he went to his Christmas tree to grab one of the small boxes sitting under it. He sank back down and handed it to her, "You're _final _Christmas present of 2011."

"Derek," She started, not wanting to know that more money was spent on her.

"Just open it, Silly Girl," Derek prompted her with a soft chuckle to his tone.

Penelope complied and felt her breath hitch as she looked at the new unplaced charm, "What is this?"

"The first time we kissed," He told her sincerely and shrugged, "Call me a romantic, but my plan was to always get my first kiss off you on Christmas Eve."

"Oh is that so?" Penelope questioned him, liking his certainty.

Nodding, he leaned in, "There are some things in life that even Kevin Lynch cannot steal," Derek muttered as Penelope turned to face him wholly.

"And that's my heart," Penelope admitted to him with a smile laced with tease and lust. She then leaned down and captured him in a warm kiss, one that wasn't reaching its end any time soon.

The clock behind them ticked over to midnight and they continued to kiss - Their first Christmas day kiss.

Sometimes the road needed to be full of obstacles, filled with tears and fears and covered in rough patches, but there was always perfection at the end as a reward.

After all, Derek and Penelope had every wish filled now.

They had an extraordinary merry Christmas to call theirs.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	7. An Extraordinary Christmas

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own a thing, but if I did there'd be a lot of loving between cases – just sayin' ;)**_

**A/N: **_Finally chapter! Kinder sad, I loved writing this story! Alas, all good things must come to an end... Thanks for sticking with this and I hope you like this little epilogue! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You need to open your present before everyone arrives," Penelope said as she thrust a smallish box into Derek's hands.

Derek looked at the box and back at Penelope, "It's not Christmas day though."

"In the last two years of our relationship since when did we leave present opening until the actual day? Hmmm? I seem to remember we break all forms of tradition."

"Good point," Derek said and quickly ripped off the wrapping and cautiously took the lid off. His brow furrowed then as he put his hand in to grab the contents.

Penelope shifted her weight from one foot to another. She watched him and imagined how many other ways she could have done this, but her excitement over the present had been eating away at her for a month already that she was impressed she had managed to keep so quiet for so long as it was.

"Pen," Derek spoke with his voice sounding almost choked as he held up the small charm.

"It's never too full," Penelope told him, prompting to the bracelet she worn daily with a grin on her lips as she stood calculating what how he was going to react.

Derek eyed Penelope and then burst into a loud cheer, "Oh God, Gorgeous!" He said swooping in and catching her in his arms, the box and charm still in his hands. "You're pregnant!" He shouted excitedly as he kissed her breathlessly. "How long have you know?"

"Since the end of November," She told him and looked away now realising that she shouldn't have kept something so big as this from Derek. "You were on a case and I didn't want to tell you on the phone and when you got back I decided to make it your Christmas present. I wasn't going to, but I saw the baby charm and I had an idea and I-" She paused nervously, "I'm sorry."

"Oh Baby," Derek said as he looked at her, "This is the best way to be told I'm going to be a dad, believe me. Perfect even so don't you dare apologise." He told her, his tone full of elation, "I cannot wait to tell everyone."

"Not yet," Penelope stopped him, "I want to get used to idea of us both knowing." She said with a meek smirk, "Only for a little bit anyways."

"Okay," He told her and kissed her again, "How far gone are you? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? We need to start getting things in. What do babies need the most?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow your roll, Handsome," Penelope calmed him down yet still remained completely amused. "You need to open another present first," Penelope commented as she left him standing and then grabbed another small present. She watched him look in awe as he took the lid off and looked in at the sonogram photo sitting in the bottom. "Baby Morgan, developing perfect at just under 20 weeks," She told him as he picked the picture up and then looked to Penelope with so much emotion that he looked pretty much ready to cry at the wonder of staring at his and Penelope's unborn child. "At my next scan you can find out exactly what the sex is if you want to."

"If we want to," Derek corrected and looked at her questioningly, "How have I not noticed?"

"Noticed this you mean?" She questioned and turned on her side, lifting her top she showed him how her stomach was already forming nicely.

"How the-" Derek stuttered.

"It's all you'll feel now," Penelope told him with a quick wink, dropped her top and left to go check on the meal she had been preparing through all of her Christmas Eve.

Derek ran a hand over his head and smiled like the cat that got the milk. He had wanted nothing more than to start a family with Penelope and it had happened well before he had expected it to. He now, after thinking about it, realised that Penelope hadn't worn any figure hugging clothes and whilst away on their recent case she was sat down like normal. He had no way to suspect it then.

Now, however, he realised she was hungry – _all the time_, she got tired easily, her mood swings were all over the place and then there were clothes. Derek had been ignorant to his wife's little secret and now he felt foolish.

Yet when he looked at the photo of his unborn child, he realised that his year had just been made its absolute best and for that he was glad he had missed connecting the signs and had the best present ever.

"Handsome!" Penelope called out from the kitchen, breaking him from his thoughts, "We're running well behind and my brothers have just left the hotel! Which means your mom will be coming with them."

"I'm coming!" He called back, putting the lid back on his two opened presents and headed in to help his wife out.

"Ooh and the team! They'll be here in a moment too!" She continued to shout out.

"Calm down, woman!" Derek shouted animatedly as he headed in, "What are you going to be like tomorrow when you have a proper Christmas dinner to serve?"

"Don't even go there," She told him warningly. "You just come and help your Goddess of a pregnant wife."

Derek's smile broke then, "Mm pregnant wife, now that is something that is like music to my ears."

"You better get used to it, Handsome," Penelope told him with an amused grin. "It's gonna be a long four months ahead of us."

"It'll fly by," He said as kissed her and then looked around, "Now what have we gotta hurry getting done?"

"Hiding the evidence," She said as she spotted the boxes that he had left on counter top.

"On it," He told her just as the doorbell went alerting that the first round of guests were here.

Little did Derek know was that Penelope was hoping he'd do his usual and let their baby news slip out when he was occupied.

She knew him and she knew that would make her Christmas even better.

She just had to sit back and wait.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat quite impressed with herself as she looked at the table covered in food and her family all surrounding it ready to eat. She watched her husband carve the turkey and she imagined what the next year was going to be like when their child was going to be around for them enjoy Christmas with.

She loved how oblivious her brothers were, her team were, even her mother-in-law was to her pregnancy. They hadn't let on if they knew and they weren't a bunch to do that so she sat pleased that she had managed to keep a secret like this.

It made the moment they broke the news to them all the more exciting.

Without realising it, Derek had made her a plate and was now behind her, putting the plate in front of her, "Tuck in, Baby Girl."

"Whoa, Handsome, share a little yeah?" Penelope teased as she took her now mountain high plateful of food from Derek.

"Well you need more, you are eating for two after all," Derek blurted out, he hadn't thought before he had spoke and now everyone stopped dead in conversation and were staring at Derek before turning to stare at Penelope questioningly.

Penelope felt her seat begin to burn red hot as everyone stared at her then. She put her hands up and smiled brightly, mentally creating payback for her husband, and then she shrugged like her pregnancy was no big deal, "Merry Christmas!"

Now the real Christmas celebrations broke out.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Extraordinary Merry Christmas -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
